


Evactale

by oreeeo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Happiness, Gen, Mental Instability, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slight OOC for Obvious Reasons, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreeeo/pseuds/oreeeo
Summary: In this timeline, Sans didn't fight Chara.After gathering all of the surviving monsters in the Underground, Sans and Alphys evacuated and set off in a self-imposed exile, moving from location to location, a desperate hope to finally vanquish the Angel of Death for good bellied in their souls.One night as they resigned to the malignant doom they knew was bound to catch up, the stars aligned as their hope manifested into one single opportunity that will make them risk everything they ever had on one gamble that might mean the life and death of their home and the Monster race.





	Evactale

**PAGE 1**

Trust me, if it wasn't for the ardent risk of me losing my marbles and going out of our hiding spot batsh!t crazy and gauge the kid's eyes out like a rabid dog I wouldn't have even started to write on this in the first place. Alphys gave me this journal one inconspicuous night with the hopes of me using this to cope with my issues since I never talk about any of my "issues" with anyone else. Venting helps, she reassured, and I figured Undyne would've confirmed this too if she was here. Now to say I would "start to write" in here would be an overstatement. I won't be saying Dear Diary everywhere like a three year old girl, and that brand of treatment would be something I'd usually dislike, but then again, I'm running out of things to do.

Gives me time to think about my messed up life, which believe me is the LAST thing I want to have.

Welp, I have nothing to do anyway. Might as well indulge Alphys on her idea and write up about everything that lead to where I'm standing now. It's kinda weird in hindsight to talk about this sort of stuff with an old, torn notebook. You would'a think Alphys would call it a notebook instead of a journal but hey. Exiled bums can't be choosers. I don't know why I should even bother listing down the nitty gritty since I'm probably the only monster that's gonna read this, but hey. It's worth a shot. To make a small side-disclaimer if you will, I don't know if this was the complete story or not.

I just learned all of these from Alphys and her cameras that's strewn around the entire Underground, so pardon me if I ever have blind spots. Can't blame a guy for keeping up with the news while still being comfortable.

There was once a human that fell down into this hellhole a little more than a month ago. I'd have to be honest that the term "hellhole" wouldn't have been applicable to the Underground on that period of time, but it is what it is. Hellhole's still a damn hellhole. This entrance was directly above to the entrance of the Ruins, a make-shift care center for other fallen humans resided by Former Queen Toriel Dreemurr, who unfortunately never made it. I remember a few of our shenanigans with each other, and I miss those days where I could just kick back on the door and chat.

Maybe it was for the best. She didn't deserve to see the kid "she took care of" plunge the kingdom she once ruled over into total chaos and disarray. 

To make that bitter taste in my mouth even more distasteful, everyone that was ever inside those Ruins died. There was no other way the human could've strutted out of those locked gates covered in telltale white dust and a grin on their face other than a killing spree. Unless Toriel had a gratuitously large storage of powdered donuts, but that would've been a different story entirely. Alphys pegged the kid as weird. I pegged them in a form of choice adjectives that are better not revealed here.

To clear up things, I only ever knew these info by watching Alphys' tapes. And I watched them after my own reconnaissance mission, so you have to cut me some slack for acting friendly with the douche when I first introduced myself. I did my usual cushion shake and said my name, but there was something _wrong_ with the kid. You know what I mean. Like, that feeling where you can't place your finger on it that this was an accident waiting to happen. It was unnerving, but I shrugged it off as a delusion because of what King Fluffybuns kept instilling us about humans and introduced them to Papyrus.

You would've thought that a guy like me would've done something to at least alleviate the staunch feeling of dread I have for the kid, but no. I had to stick to the sidelines like a lethargic bastard. Puzzle by puzzle, I saw them have no consideration at all for anyone's feelings, and by that point, I guess monster life itself. To be frank, it can't even be called as devoid of consideration, but I would pin it as a sadistic tendency with the way the kid just had a grin plastered on their faces as they murdered Snow Drake. I remember him, aspired to become a successful comedian like his pops. You could've said he was a chip off the old ice cube, all of his hopes all whisked away by one human child.

And they were smiling while taking those very hopes away.

During the kid's manic tirade, other monsters died as well, whisked away into nothingness; Poofed. I can't help but feeling kinda selfish for not having the same amount of grief I have for all the others that were tantamount to the sadness I felt for Snow Drake. Maybe it was because we both liked puns? I never knew for sure, but I know he had a good heart. Now he's probably sprinkled in some snow poffs or something, I'm not even sure if snow poffs were his favorite thing at all. 

I didn't stop them. No, I never tried to. Not until it was probably all too late. All I did to compensate for that scene? Notifying all the monsters at Snowdin. They weren't convinced at first, not until I sprinkled some dust I got from the corpses the human made onto the ground. Everyone with panic wrought on their faces, packing their things, putting up decoys. Such a cozy town now innit? I saw everyone storm outwards onto the Waterfall, everyone but Paps. There were many things that my brother had that made him an actual quality candidate for the Royal Guard: Chivalry, optimism, guile. It was a bad time for him to demonstrate those traits.

Tried as I might to convince him, he never budged. He believed that the kid could still change, and for the years I spent living with the guy, I know only one person who had that same reckless optimism and determination. It was impossible for him to budge, and I could only wish him luck before teleporting away. Y'know, sometimes I wish that my last words to em were actually more meaningful. I can't believe I'm getting emotional over a dumb notebook.

Through the thick of the woods, I watched the scene play out. I guess you could say some of Papyrus' optimism rubbed off on me because somewhere in my gut, I knew he would pull through and do the impossible. Paps stood his ground stoically like a true Royal Guard despite everything the kid ever done. He truly believed that their heart was pure, and the only thing they have to do is try.

Welp. I guess you could say the kid didn't have a heart to begin with.

That day haunts me. The day that Sans the Skeleton, lo and behold, did absolutely jacksh!t to help his brother to stop a killing machine the likes no one has ever even witnessed. And look where that got me, slumping on a desk with a pen on my hand and tears on my eye sockets, a scarf wrapped around my neck as the only reminder left of the only family I've ever known.

**PAGE 2**

It was only after that interlude did I flicker onto Alphys' lab and just watched everything pan out. Undyne was already there consoling a shivering Alphys on the verge of a panic attack. I could only offer them a silent greeting, didn't have the will to make my mouth move from its breaking facade of a pathetic smile. Behind the waterfall, another camera caught a glimpse of the kid, the piece of crap showered in more dust than when we've witnessed back at the Ruins' entrance. We thought they were just going to pass by, before their soulless eyes flickered onto the camera's lens and gave one of the most disturbing smirks I've ever seen in my existence.

I could only stand in shock as Alphys screamed into Undyne's arms, wetting her scales with her own tears. I only stood in my own lonesome formulating thousands of plans to eviscerate their sinful guts that will never be possible. We may not have another camera nearby most of the area, but I could tell our unwelcome guest here was about to increase the Underground's dust supply.

Demons will be demons.

As I just watched the next screen expectantly, I could sometimes hear catches of Alphys and Undyne's conversation. "Don't", "I have to", "Evacuate them", "Determination", "Sacrifice". As someone who's smart enough to solve three crosswords in a row, it didn't take me long to put two and two together. I took a glance at them and saw Alphys hand Undyne two vials filled with liquid. Undyne kissed her on the forehead and left the Lab with her armor, leaving Alphys to sob alone into her Mew Mew Kissie Cutie figure.

Undyne was going to hunt the beast. Alphys was going to lead a nation.

I went and consoled Alphys in all the ways I could, trying to will the thoughts of irrelevance in my mind. I knew in my heart, it was worthless. Undyne really was determined to be a martyr if it meant having a chance to kill the kid. Now I myself wouldn't object to that notion, in the Top 10 list of most brutal murders I've ever witnessed, all came on the plans I formulated to subjugate that assh!le. But, it's impossible to kill that c!nt. Somehow, even if the piece of crap died, that kid will somehow revive.

She went in and never came back.

Sad I know.

To make matters worse, Alphys never had the time to announce the evacuation to the other monsters. Most of them in Hotland and the Core fell to the human apart from a few stragglers. Mettaton exploded to bits, and the little douchebag made its way to New Home. In the midst of the pressure and the impending doom that was inlaid in our faces no matter how hard we try to hope that this will all blow over soon, we devised a suicide plan that might mean the survival of the entire Underground if we manage to pull it off. 

If I ever manage to distract that imp long enough, Alphys may have the time to evacuate King Asgore. The means of her convincing the king to run away despite his noble outlook on things were left to her machinations as was my method of distraction. This was incredibly risky and we would've all fell down like a bridge if it weren't for actual dumb luck.

All other monsters that actually evacuated before Alphys even announced has joined her evac team. She marched to confront Asgore while I teleported to the Last Hall to confront the human. Unsurprisingly, the kid was already there with a rusty knife and a heart locket. The murderer's fashion sense will still be a mystery to everyone.

This was supposed to be the part where I stand my ground like Papyrus and sacrifice my life for Alphys and the Underground, to try to enact justice and rid this place the evil that spawned this epidemic, to actually NOT be a lazy, loathing bastard. But I never did. Would've made a fine journal entry as well, but then again. I wouldn't still be here writing all of this if I've done so. It wasn't that I was scared, coming into this, my first solution was exactly to spend the last moments of my miserable life holding off this damn punk. But something just snapped in my mind. I didn't see why I should die when even if I try, I'll still be the useless one, and the kid will still have its way. Better to live in pain than die for no reason, right?

I did what I always do. Run off my mouth like the scatterbrained sh!thead I am. I interluded about all of their actions and the consequences of being a literal back-stabbing demon, what they became and all the dreams they crushed because of their own selfish resolve. Threw in a cocktail flurry of sailor words as well that's best not seen by the light of day. I never even tried to fight, I just said that if they really wanted to destroy the timelines, then let them do it. I teleported away, not even sure if I bought enough time for Alphys to extract Asgore out of the castle.

So you can at least see where I'm coming from if I ever introduce myself to a stranger and call myself a useless, pathetic whelp. I'm not getting any sort of masochistic enjoyment out of degrading myself, I truly hated myself for not having the guts to stand up, even more so than I hate the kid. Out of some miraculous event that the blessed Messiah suddenly pulled out of its majestic oral sphincter, Alphys was able to convince our king to leave with the rest under the ruse of having a "field trip". I don't know how the hell she managed to pull that off with a reason as menial as that, but I ain't complaining.

I'm just scared of what will happen if he knew the truth. All of our lives are at stake here, because if Asgore dies, as the last boss monster, we're all going down. Checkmate.

**PAGE 3**

Not to toot my own trombone, but I have to admit we did an amazing job. So I reserve the right to gloat at the expense of that bastard human's ego, to which I don't care at all.

HA! IN YOUR UGLY FACE YOU MURDEROUS DEMON. CAN'T DESTROY THE DAMN TIMELINES IF YOU DON'T KILL ALL OF US YOU LITTLE SH!T, GO TRIP AND STAB YOURSELF RIGHT IN THE RIBCAGE YOU MANIAC. GET YOUR UGLY FACE DUNKED ON. SEE YOU IN HELL.

_* Most of the page is filled with curses and other remarks with a doodle of a humanoid figure falling into hell._

Alphys is right. This DOES help me cope with stress.

I teleported right outside of New Home where Alphys and her evac team were waiting. There was a spontaneous sigh as they realized that I wasn't dead yet, and after a quick deliberation that practically lasted for forty seconds, we backtracked and headed on westwards on the pathway connecting Snowdin and the Waterfall. We chopped off a few trees to block our path and hid our footprints with dead leaves and sticks, although I'm not sure whether this was effective in hindering the kid as I would've initially thought, but hey. Doesn't hurt to dream.

We are currently hiding out in some sort of cave. The location, I'm not exactly sure and I'm willing to bet that Alphys and even King Fluffybuns don't know as well. We're stocked in supplies here to say the least. We have enough food and water to last two months and we're not exactly counting the days so it might last shorter than estimated, but it's safe to say that we can hold it out right here for quite a bit. Overheard a few monsters whispering about some plans to build some sort of small base in here. Turns out I'm one of the guys to scavenge for supplies. 

Whoa. I just checked the time and I might have just spent a whole hour I'll never get back writing on this piece of junk. Quite a productive investment that I'm sure won't bite me in the hipbone soon. To be fair, at least a quarter of that hour was spent bawling my eye sockets but don't ask why.

Jesus, of course the journal won't ask. It's a damn object.

Welp, Alphys is calling us. An announcement from what I've heard, so maybe that little gossip I picked up would actually prove true. I wasted my whole entire break with this so this notebook better have a positive effect on me in the long run. But I've written up to this part so far, why not write up until the end? I'll write soon.

K. I. T,  
Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you sue me for copyright infringement, this is SaturDre.  
> Welcome to the revamp and full version of Evactale I promised ages ago.  
> Sorry to keep you waiting.


End file.
